Story Arcs
This is the list of Story Arcs and their corresponding summaries, for the Overlord series' main storyline. The list also includes the number of light novel volumes, manga chapters, anime episodes and specials the story arc has . The Undead King Arc The Undead King Arc is the first major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc introduces AJJJJJJJJJJJJ, an average salary man who spends most of his time playing the game of YGGDRASIL that is about to shut down, who was suddenly transformed into his avatar and his NPC's came to life, he must struggle to survive this new world or decided to take over this new world. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 1 * Manga Chapters: MC01, MC02, MC03, MC04 * Anime Episodes: EP01, EP02, EP03, EP04 The Dark Warrior Arc The Dark Warrior Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Ainz Ooal Gown and Narberal Gamma under their adventurer persona by the name of Momon and Nabe are on a mission to become famous adventurer so that they can earn some money, fame, influence and also to learn more about this new world. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 2 * Manga Chapters: MC05, MC06, MC07, MC08, MC09 * Anime Episodes: EP05, EP06, EP07, EP08, EP09 Flashback Arc (minor) Flashback arc is a minor story arc in the world of dragoncraft serier. This arc is about AJ and his days when the game started till he teleported. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Bloody Valkyrie Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Ainz Ooal Gown stopping Shalltear Bloodfallen's rebellion before she cause more problem to him and also jeopardize his future plan in the new world. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 3 * Manga Chapters: MC10, MC11, MC12, MC13, MC14 * Anime Episodes: EP10, EP11, EP12, EP13 The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is introduces Zaryusu Shasha, a lizardman of the Green Claw Tribe trying to unite and save the lizardman tribes from total annihilation in order to fight against the undead forces of Nazarick. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 4 * Manga Chapters: MC15, MC16, MC17, MC18, MC19, MC20, MC21, MC22, MC23, MC24, MC25, MC26, MC27 * Anime Episodes: EP01, EP02, EP03, EP04, EP05 The Men in the Kingdom Arc The Men in the Kingdom Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This first half of the arc is focus on Climb, Brain Unglaus, and Sebas Tian in Re-Estize. While in the second half of the arc is about Jaldabaoth threatens Re-Estize Kingdom with his demon army and turning the city into total pandemonium. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 5 and Overlord Volume 6 * Manga Chapters: MC27, MC28, MC29, MC30, MC31, MC32, MC33, MC34, MC35, MC36, MC37, MC38 * Anime Episodes: EP06, EP07, EP08, EP09, EP10, EP11, EP12, EP13 The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Foresight, a worker group who volunteered to explore and investigate a mysterious large tomb. Unknown to them, they facing their certain death by exploring the headquarters of Ainz Ooal Gown. *Light Novels: Overlord Volume 7 *Manga Chapters: n/a *Anime Episodes: n/a The Two Leaders Arc The Two Leaders Arc is a side story in the Overlord series. This arc is about Enri Emmot becoming the new matriarch of Carne Village and the daily life of Nazarick. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 8 * Manga Chapters: n/a * Anime Episodes: n/a The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about the annual war between Re-Estize Kingdom and Baharuth Empire. Ainz Ooal Gown and his newly establish nation decided to join the annual war and turning it into a total war. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 9 * Manga Chapters: n/a * Anime Episodes: n/a The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Ainz Ooal Gown's decision to turn his kingdom into a utopia for all races. Meanwhile, rulers of other countries are plotting to oppose him and his newly founded nation. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 10 * Manga Chapters: n/a * Anime Episodes: n/a The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. This arc is about Ainz Ooal Gown's visit to the Dwarf Kingdom alongside Aura Bella Fiora and Shalltear Bloodfallen. However, they discover that the dwarves are being threatened by the Quagoa. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 11 * Manga Chapters: n/a * Anime Episodes: n/a The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc is a major story arc in the Overlord series. * Light Novels: Overlord Volume 12 and Overlord Volume 13 * Manga Chapters: n/a * Anime Episodes: n/a